Mischief!
by xxHimejii
Summary: Daily lives of Karma and Manami.


Sugino was on the run. He had Maehara on his tail, targetting the flag in his hand. The baseball star held it tight as if his life depended on it. The red flag was their only chance to win after all. He ran through halls, turned left and right when needed. His feet padded on the hard wood, giving the two look outs the signal they needed. While Sugino wondered how in the world Nagisa lost his flag to the other team, just against the wall which was across from their very classroom that served as the enemy's base where he had to plant the flag, a very unnoticable presence waited for his arrival. She finally learned to tone down her nervousness and quiet her breathing which would always draw the enemy's attention. This time, she knew she had the perfect timing already. Pushing her glasses up her nose, she bit her lip as she clutched the vial that contained orange liquid. A formula based on potassium chlorate oxidizer mixed with solvent yellow 14. Hearing the running steps slowly becoming louder, she knew it was almost time. Counting in her mind, she prepared herself.

Three.

Two.

One.

With her eyes tightly shut, she threw the vial with accurate aim in front of Sugino's next step. Orange smoke screen covered the whole place as Sugino started to cough at the sudden inhalation of the colored smoke. It takes time to get used to smoke screens and that is what the be-spectacled girl specialized. Running towards her target, she braised herself and jumped towards Sugino expecting to trap him and wait for reinforcement. Unbeknownst to her, a certain red head with mercury orbs was waiting like a predator behind the closed door, waiting for its prey to weaken thanks to his poison loving friend. But he least expected that she would do offense this time around. The moment he jumped towards his target, it wasn't Sugino who he had his eyes locked on. Lavender orbs met with mercury ones and in that moment, they knew they were going to lose the battle but someone was going to win something else.

Realizing the situation, Sugino dived to his front and rolled to lessen the impact leaving the infamous partners in crime crashing to each other. Sugino smirked at his successful escape, turning to brag about it to his opponents; he froze in place at the sight that welcomed him.

"Eh?"

Silence.

Her eyes were tightly squeezed shut, scared of the possible impact she was expecting but after a minute or two, there was none that came. There was something else than a hard impact; a soft one. She felt something odd. The Chemistry loving girl knew she wasn't on the hard floor. She was on top of something, or rather, someone. Solid four minutes, she was thinking what and how when all of a sudden, she felt something weird touch her lower lip. Softer than what she was feeling at the moment. And somewhat... Moist. Solid four minutes, with her heart suddenly beating fast at the realization, she opened her eyes only to be met by the mercury eyes she came to admire. But that wasn't the case at the moment. What was Karma doing so close? Why was she on top of him? And why were their lips...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" She shot up, sitting on his chest as she covered her face which was now as red as the hair of the boy she was on top of. "I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" And she apologized on and on. Sugino could only creep to their side and through the door, signalling their win in the most hushed tone through Ritsu on his phone. Innocent Sugino wasn't aware that everyone had witnessed the 'lovely' scene as Rio described it to be.

"Are you okay, Okuda-san? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" He was leaning back with his hands on the wooden floor for support as he eyed his poisoner, smirking his usual smirk. He could feel Manami's heart beating when she was on top of him and he can't deny his was beating just as fast but he wasn't planning on letting anyone know. He knew their team had already lost but that's the least of his problems right now, they can just get back at them the next physical ed class. Karma didn't get any response from the girl. He reached out to Manami's hands but when she flinched, he dropped the thought.

"I-I'm sorry!" And with that, she sprinted away, leaving a blushing Akabane Karma.

"My my, are you just going to let her get away, Karma-kun?" Nakamura Rio taunted the red head who was looking down at the wooded floor. It was much more interesting than the girl's teasing towards him. Standing up, he showed them his usual smirk as if no heart fast beating moment had happened.

"We'll definitely win the next match, be prepared— Sugino-kun." And smiling with the last threat to the baseball star, he waltzed away with hands tucked inside his pockets. Nagisa who also witnessed the whole scene could only give Sugino a comforting tap on the shoulder.

"He meant no harm, Sugino-kun." Nagisa smiled at him and watched the retreating back of Karma. It was a rare sight indeed. Nagisa could see his waves and it was a very rare sight.

"Of course he meant no harm, he's just shy." Isogai stated making everyone snicker. It seems like they have found a cute side of the demon named Karma. 

* * *

How could I be so stupid? He thought as he aimlessly walked outside to breathe fresh air. His feet brought him to the tree he usually lied under for shade. Karma hated the heat and cold. What he loved was the warm yet cool breeze at the same time. A butterfly gently flapping its beautiful Lavender wings reminded him of his poisoner's eyes. Karma was so sure he scared his innocent poisoner when he— just the image of him sticking his tongue to touch her lower lip made the red head's face burn as red as his hair. The act probably felt dirty for her. What if she hates him for it? He'll regret it for the rest of his life. Until he finds out her real thoughts about what happened, he'll treasure the heart fluttering memory of their lips locked to each other.

Just as he was enjoying the relaxing feeling the breeze offered, it stopped. Irritated, he looked up with a blank expression to the person who was blocking for the air to pass. It was a girl. Not even the least close to the faces of the girls he was with every day in the classroom. Definitely from the main building. Class A? B? C? D? He didn't care. What he cared about was that this unknown lady was blocking his source of relaxation in the midst of stressing that his dear poisoner might hate him.

Hiding by the tools room just behind the red head, Manami watched Karma as he lied down under his favorite tree. She sighed to herself. _He probably hates me for what happened._ She thought, feeling glum. She only hoped she could be of help to him but she realized she wasn't worth being his partner in crime. Manami felt guilty for the loss of their team as well, she didn't know how to face everyone especially Karma who was the most competitive among them. As she thought about their loss, she also recalled the reason of it. Unconsciously, the be-spectacled girl touched her lips.

 _I kissed Karma-kun..._

Oh how she wanted to be swallowed by the ground there and then. Manami started blushing to herself again, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks, she cupped them and shook her head, as if it would help to shake away the embarrassment. The feel of his soft lips against hers left her heart beating as if it would explode. She wasn't sure if it was purely because of the kiss or the smoke screen gave her this reaction because of light miscalculation. She decided it was the latter. The thought of liking the red head didn't even cross her mind.

The raven haired girl was about to leave the red haired boy in peace when she finally noticed he was not alone anymore. She was too occupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice an unfamiliar girl was now standing in front of Karma. The girl had to look up at him because of two reasons. Karma was tall and the hill was steep. All of a sudden, her heart felt like it was contracting. Not the same as the reaction she had from embarrassment, this time, she didn't know the cause. Manami knew it was someone from the main building but why would someone from the main building go through all the trouble to climb up here? Her eyes switched to Karma and realization dawned. Of course she was here to confess. Akabane Karma, despite his dirty records and evil doings, he was still famous, smart and handsome. As if being reminded of that fact, Manami started doubting herself. _Why would someone like Karma-kun want to hang out with a weird and lonely girl like me who's a Chemistry freak?_ As if that wasn't enough to crush her spirits, the girl clutched on Karma's uniform, stood on her toes and kissed him right where their lips were joined together just moments ago.

Manami felt something crash and break. "Eh? Eh?" She looked around to find the source but eventually clutched her heart. Why did it felt like a crystal broke into shards from her chest? What was that feeling? Not only that, her heart was constricting that she found it hard to breathe. With a last look at the two under the tree, she turned around to escape the scene. She tried to be silent but her clumsiness got the best of her. Tripping over a weird yellow ball, she groaned when she felt the sting of her scraped knee. So much for training as an assassin, she can't even escape silently. From this, Karma's senses heightened. Pushing the girl away rather roughly, he turned at the source of sound. His mercury orbs showed evidence of fear and worry. Fear that his poisoner saw the not so pleasant scene and worry that she might have hurt herself. Again. He knew how clumsy she could get and without him there to catch her from the fall, he knew she was bound to be hurt.

"Okuda-san!" At the sound of his voice calling her name, it was enough to give her the adrenaline to run away from him and surprisingly enough, he lost her. As pissed as he was with the whole situation, he smirked to himself. Seems like his precious poisoner have been training her agility.

Karma rushed to their classroom and stopped before he could reach the door to ease his breathing. When his breathing returned to normal, he scanned the room. Everyone was present. But no sign of his be-spectacled poisoner. If she wasn't here then there's only one last place she could be.

He slid the door of their not so laboratory looking room. But with all the apparatus and chemicals, it was as close as they could get for a laboratory. There was no sign of her here as well. Karma slowly slid the door closed, ready to search elsewhere when he heard a soft sigh. He paused and watched as Manami stood from her hiding spot, looking like she was relieved but to her surprise, mercury eyes stared into her Lavender ones making her shriek.

"K-k-Karma-kun! Uhmm... I— I'm sorry! I didn't mean to spy on you l—like that! I p—promise I won't t—tell anyone in class! I'm really sorry!" While she apologized and bowed non-stop, Karma took eerily slow steps towards her with a blank expression. She was never scared of his expression no matter how evil it looked for others but this time she was. Scared of being hated. Scared of being left-alone. Scared of being abandoned. Karma was her special friend and because of her carelessness, he was going to leave her side. Because of her good for nothing self, she was going to lose him. On the verge of crying, tears pooling in her eyes, before she knew it, she was trapped against one of their work tables and his arms on either side of her.

"I'm so sorry, Karma-kun. P—please don't hate me." She mumbled in a low voice, scared that her voice may crack. Scared that she'll really end up crying and embarrass herself more and even trouble him more.

"Eeeh~ Why would I hate you, Okuda-san?~" Their faces were just a breath away and to avoid being hated even more, she dared not to look up at his face nor his lips. His voice dragged like the flowing river, she knew it was meant to scare people. She was never scared, not until now. Manami shuddered in nervousness and Karma wondered if he really scared her. He didn't want that but he can't let her escape again.

"B—because..." She didn't know how to answer. For the accident? For not minding her own business? She wasn't sure how to reply and all she could do was apologize once again. "I'm sorry, Karma-kun." She sighed to herself, giving up. _It's okay. I'm used to being alone and left alone anyway. As special as Karma-kun is to me, I don't want him to completely hate me. So if being left alone is what it takes, then that's what I'll do._

Looking up at him carefully, their lips just merely millimetres away from each other, Manami smiled her warmest smile, a tear escaping her eye. Karma's breath hitched, his eyes wide as he stared at her smiling face, butterflies fluttered in his stomach. It was as if heaven sent an angel who was now right in front of him. The warmest smile he has ever seen in his life was now in front of him, though it was sad, it was beautiful and heavenly. "I promise it won't happen again."

Hearing this, he froze. Surprised look turned into an evil glint in his mercury eyes. Smirking down at his precious be-spectacled poisoner, he replied. "Sorry." Manami tilted her head ever so slightly, suddenly clueless as to why he's apologizing when Karma tipped her chin upward, his evil and confident smile making her nervous and weak all over again.

"I'm breaking your promise in your place." And with that, he leaned in to close the gap between them, catching her lips with his, feeling the softness of them again, he felt very satisfied. She shrieked against their locked lips and her groans only invited him for more. Recovering from her surprise, Manami tried to push her red haired friend by his chest but all of a sudden his one arm snaked its way around her hips, pulling her against him closer than ever and the other at the back of her head to prevent her from escaping the heated kiss. She was burning all over, her face felt very hot and her mind was foggy, not really sure what was happening and why it is happening.

He was out of control. The wave of fear of her hating him for what she had witnessed crashed over him. He didn't want her to leave. As much as he knew how angels are far from being together with demons, he wasn't letting her escape. Maybe that's how demons are. Evil and controlling. And that's what he was about to do. As selfish as it sounds, he was keeping her by his side. Trapped and without escape. _She's mine._ But why did it feel like the other way around? As if he was the one in the palm of her hands. The one who was trapped with no escape, the difference was, he's willing to be trapped in her arms.

Finally, with the smallest distance between them, they were able to breathe. Both were gasping for air, the feel of each other's lips was still strong as if they haven't stopped. Warm breaths could be felt against their lips and their chests were rising and falling fast. Half-lidded, Manami looked up at him innocently and this look sent a pang in his heart. _What have I done? I scared her again._ Strings of curses were mumbled and Manami could feel his hold around her tighten.

"Karma-... kun?" She looked up at him worriedly but his eyes were shut tight. There was a moment of silence; all they could hear was their breathing. Manami had no idea what the situation meant, she was sure Karma knew but he looked like he wasn't in the right mood so she waited despite her confusion.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Manami blinked. Finally he opened her eyes and was met by mercury orbs that showed guilt. _Why?_ She asked herself.

"I'm sorry for being harsh, Okuda-san." She waited patiently. "I just wanted to erase the disgusting feel of that woman's lips that erased yours." Her eyes slowly widened, memories came flooding in. What happened during their match, what happened under the tree, her escape and now leading here. She blushed even more and she felt like any minute her head would explode and smoke would poof out but the Karma in front of her right now looked... Vulnerable.

 _To erase the feel of that woman's lips... He says._

Unconsciously, her hands reached for his face and cupped his cheek making his eyes widen in surprise. He then again witnessed her warm smile and slowly, as if enchanted, he was gently pulled in by an angel in her kiss. It started out as gentle with her lead, but as he regained confidence with every second, he regained his natural self and she was again pulled by surprise. Her reaction made him chuckle which vibrated against them, now her eyes were tightly shut as Karma enjoyed his precious poisoner's innocence. Trying out the trick he did earlier this morning once again, he stuck his tongue out and pushed against her lips making her shriek. There it was again, the softer object that had her by surprise earlier. Manami shot open her eyes and was met by Karma's amused mercury ones, waiting for her to grant him entrance. With a little more ushering, she finally did. She could feel her heart beat against her throat. It was a new sensation for her. The kiss itself was new but this was a whole new level. Karma-kun's tongue... The thought made her legs weak that she had to hold on to him.

In the end, the shock of all that was happening got the best of her to the point her system had shut down. The kiss broke when Manami went completely limp in his arms. Lavender eyes were no longer visible, worry rushed though him. Did she just faint? Karma couldn't help but lightly laugh. After such heated moment, at the end of it all, his Manami is just insanely cute and adorable, after all.


End file.
